Tomorrow Fate Awaits Me
by Shining Moonlight
Summary: Ummm It's a story with many made up characters, so beware of confusion. It's my first ever fic so please be kind and don't flame me. But PLEASE review it, I love reviews! Um, well don't keep reading this, go read my story!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Tomorrow Fate Awaits Me  
By: Shining Moonlight  
Author's note- O.K. this is my first fic and hopefully not the last. It is in the time of Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs, but they're adults. It ties in with the stories by Sunglow, Silver~Ice, and Ron's Mistress so you might see their characters and you should read their fics, too. Thanks a lot 4 your help, guys.  
  
Part I-  
"Well, well, well," said Snape when he entered the room, looking   
around for a minute or so at the occupants.  
"Here we have the girlies hanging out in the luxurious common room," he said in an oily manner that matched his never-been-washed hair,  
  
"Sunny," he looked her up and down with a nasty expression on his face, but it was noticeable that he had stopped around her chest and his eyes had opened a slight amount more. She retaliated it angrily with,  
  
"Get off my case, Snape." And a gesture that made him stop what he was doing and look at the ground with 'hurt' written across his pale, greasy face.  
  
"-Evie" he looked at her silvery hair in awe, dazed by it's perfection for a moment before replacing his open mouthed expression with one of revolt at her Ravenclaw heritage. She wasted no time in responding to the insulting look in saying icily,  
"Well, Severus maybe you should hang out with us, too, as you're so much a women already"  
  
"Lillian, seen James-y boy lately?" said Snape with a teasing manner, not even flinching at the comment. Lily blushed scarlet with embarrassment and anger so Sunny spoke up for her,  
"Don't you care about other people's feelings, you ruthless fool!"   
  
"And of course, Kassidy" Snape's manner changed immediately from a hateful man who's had been torn with the cruel actions of so many people in his childhood to a romantic man who was desperately in love with who he was addressing, and stared deeply into her midnight blue eyes with longing ness in his eyes, heart, and soul.  
  
"I have an hour of time to stroll the castle grounds if you would like to leave these scumbags - I mean take a walk with me?"   
"Sure-"   
"No she would not!" Lily burst out in outrage, not being able to control her voice or what she said, before Kassidy could finish her statement.   
"Kassidy, please finish the sentence you were saying that was to me and me only." Said Snape who sounded like a teacher who had just been interrupted, but also had a retched glare on his face and hate in his eyes.   
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to walk around awhile, as long as we get back in time for dinner." Snape looked amused, overjoyed and astounded all at the same time that she had agreed to what he surely hadn't bet that she would.   
  
'But you knew she would agree', he thought,   
'You knew she couldn't turn you down you sly old fox', he grinned at his intelligence. With a backward glance at her friends she headed off towards them. As soon as they had gotten as far as the stair leading down to the 1st floor they ran into Peter Pettigrew, Kassidy's boyfriend.   
  
"Hi, Kassidy. Severus" he looked them over quickly, surveying the sight of Kassidy, his girlfriend, walking hand in hand with some loser.  
  
"Why hello, Peter." Snape replied. Kassidy nodded her head towards him.   
  
"And what are you two up to?" Pettigrew inquired with raised eyebrows. Kassidy thought that was a bit rude, but looked it over like she did so many of his actions.   
  
"We're just walking around looking for Professor Trelawny to tell her that I'm visiting." She lied innocently turning on her sweet charm that worked so affectively that Pettigrew fell for it as planned and Snape positively drooled over her.  
  
"Yes, and Kassidy was going to accompany me on my trip to my dormitory to see if it looks the same as it did back in the day."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you know your way up to your common room, Severus," he said matter-of-factly, "And I'll be happy to take Kassidy up to the trapdoor for you."  
  
"But I wanted-" began Kassidy looking slightly abashed- she almost always got her own way. Her friends called her spoiled brat, but everyone knew she had lived with a wealthy aunt after her parents died in her second year and she had everything she'd ever wanted, but she handled it very well.  
  
"No, that's fine." Mumbled Snape, looking at the floor. 'Well, I had her for a while' he thought, completely heart broken, then he trudged up the stair and Peter and Kassidy resumed walking, hand in hand.   
  
"Now, Kassidy tell me where you were really going with Snape."   
  
"Well, I don't exactly know-"  
  
"Tell me, Kassidy" he stared deeply into her dark indigo-blue eyes.  
  
"We were going… we were going… we were going," it seemed as though she was being taken over by his gaze, then she sighed deeply, "um, we were going nowhere, we were just taking up time, and having fun." 'Like any normal kind of twenty year old would do.' She thought grimly.   
  
"Ah, I see, well, you've disappointed me, and you'll have to make up for that with a penalty of some sort. I will think of it and tell you in the morning." He paused, 'blah blah' she thought wryly.   
  
"Good night, Kassidy." He said sternly. Kassidy was a little bit surprised at just how stern he was; she'd never seen him like this before. But there was no time to worry because they had reached the entrance to the trapdoor.  
  
~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~~*~ *~ *~ *~ *~~*~ *~ *~ *~   
Dear Diary,   
I can't believe Peter! He always acts so hesitant and bashful, but for the past week he's been giving me penalties for my "behavior" and he's been severe and looks at me as though he can see right through me and whenever he looks at me that way I always say exactly what he wants to know. I know it's not the Imperious curse because I can't hear his voice in my head, but it's definitely some sort of mind control spell. I doubt that he'd do anything involved with dark magic, and a month ago I wouldn't have believed that he'd do this, I wouldn't have believed him capable of it. And now Severus is head over heals for me and I don't know how to handle it because I'm in love with Peter, right?  
Kassidy  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um, Kass, could I, uh, speak to you alone for a minute, please?" It was Peter, 'No, no, no, not me' Kassidy thought in worthless hope.   
  
"Sure, I guess." she responded uncertainly. She looked back at her best friend, Evie, and Evie urged her forward giving Kassidy a flood of confidence.   
  
"Yes." she prompted.   
  
"Wait, the moment is not right." he looked quite solemn and Kassidy wanted to get away from him as quick as she could.   
  
"Well, I could meet you here in a half an hour, so you could decide when this 'moment' is." she suggested hesitantly already three feet away from where she stood five seconds ago. Still inching away from him, she waited for his answer, hoping, praying that he'd agree, but the answer came as,   
  
"You will do no such thing!" he almost shouted and grabbed her arm. She swung back and he caught her. Kassidy was terrified,   
'Oh no, he's going to hurt me' she thought, panicked.   
  
"Alright, the time is precise now." he said her stiff body wrapped tightly in his arms. "Kassidy," he paused, "will you marry me and grow to be Mrs. Kassidy Pettigrew?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dear Diary,   
I am getting married to Peter. Do you think this is the right thing for me to do right now? I'm not sure. When I told Evie about it she completely and utterly agreed with it. So did Sunny and Lily. They just don't understand the tempers he goes into. He has been having more out bursts and closer together lately. I am becoming fearful of him and I can't be myself around him anymore, because I'm afraid he'll get angry and shout. I'm the only thing that can sooth him and calm him down. Just by simply taking his hand and leading him away from the crowd or kissing his lips and making people notice him, he is immediately peaceful. I'm not sure, though. I'm just not sure about him.  
Kassidy  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"You guys are finally going somewhere!"  
  
"Oh my goodness I can't believe it's true!" Kassidy and her best friends Sunny, Evie, and Lily were talking or in this case screaming in James and Lily's apartment. Kassidy had just announced the news. It had been last night, Tuesday, that Pettigrew had proposed to her.  
  
"Let's see…" she started,  
"We have a married Lily Potter, a single, yet dating Sunny Savage, a single Evie Wilson, and of course, an engaged me!" Kassidy ticked them off on her fingers.   
"I'm so excited!" But inside Kassidy didn't feel very excited about her marriage. She wasn't exactly regretting it, but she wasn't entirely happy. No, she couldn't think like this, she cared for Peter too much. He was depending on her so she had to go along with it. She would never want to do anything to hurt him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dear Diary,  
Tomorrow is the day. The day that I will lose my chance at ever dating another man again, except Peter, of course. I am having second thoughts now that it is pretty much settled. I will never date Sirius Black, I will never date Remus Lupin, not that I wanted to, but still it's something to think about. And Severus, I wonder how he's taking this. I pity him deeply, that all these years he's never had one good shot at me. Peter's always been in the way.  
Kassidy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was the big day. Kassidy's big day with Peter. Evie, being the maid of honor, of  
course was bawling into her three hundred fifty dollar dress, but she looked more beautiful than ever. The best man, James Potter, was looking on at Pettigrew with pride in his eyes. Lily was nearly hysterical in a bright green dress to match her eyes, and Sunny was acting very subdued, but looked ravishing in a tight pink dress that matched the highlights in her hair. Sirius and Remus were looking at the ground with very odd expressions on their faces, they looked embarrassed, and Kassidy was nearly sure that a flicker of jealousy had past through Severus' eyes during the matrimony service. Now she was walking up the ailse. Now he took her hand. Now they kissed and the priest pronounced them married, husband and wife, until death would they part. It all went by in flashes, juts of color and sound, never matching or making any sense to Peter. Kassidy, instead of feeling ecstatic, felt like something was writhing deep in her stomach and was trying desperately to get back out. Peter looked her, deeply into her eyes and she felt warm, but took a step back from him absentmindedly.   
  
"Oh, honey," Lily came up to her.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine, I guess." Kassidy replied. Lily looked at her suspiciously,  
  
"Alright."   
  
"So we can stay at the castle for about a week and then you can move into my place, sweetheart, how does that sound?" Said Peter in a business-like manner,   
  
"What? -Oh yeah, great." Said Kassidy unenthusiastically.  
When the newly weds came back to the castle they were met with thunderous applause. It looked as though Hagrid, who had become very fond of Kassidy in the last few years, had rounded up every single staff member of Hogwarts.   
  
"Brought you a couple o' surprises!" he yelled drunkenly.   
"Thanks, Hagrid!" Kassidy shouted out. Peter didn't say anything. Hagrid grunted as Peter passed. Hagrid, of course, didn't like Peter because he had been very un-Gryfinndor-ish by resenting Hagrid in his day at school.   
  
"Hi, I mean congratulations, Peter." Hagrid said quietly,   
"Long time, no see." Peter nodded and he did back.   
  
"Kassidy, can I see you for a moment, gamekeeper's privilege."  
  
"Sure Ruebus. One second, Peter, honey."  
  
"Alright, make it quick, sugar, we've still got the 'cutting the cake ceremony' to go."  
  
Hagrid led her deep into the Forbidden Forest then swiveled around so suddenly that Kassidy jumped back a foot.   
  
"What are you doing with that piece of trash?" Hagrid demanded quietly.  
  
"I-I-I don't know what you mean." She breathed, suddenly realizing just how tall he really was, a good three feet taller than her.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You deserve more than that worthless son of a gun. You, Kassidy Virginia, deserve more than my whole life, let alone his."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note~ I am going to keep on going with this story, because I can't leave Kassidy stuck with Wormtail! (Ew, ew, ew) And hopefully pretty soon I'll reveal some things to everybody. No big morals or anything just read it for fun, so go ahead and enjoy!  



	2. Tomorrow Fate Awaits Me II

Tomorrow Fate Awaits Me  
By: Shining Moonlight  
  
Author's Note-This story takes place in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs' day, but they're adults now. Silver ~ Ice and * ~ Sunglow ~ * have stories containing these characters, too. **Thanx guyz hugz & kissez** I'm continuing this story, it's three months after Peter and Kassidy were "happily" married and now they're living at Peter's apartment. Strange things are happening…  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters, except Kassidy, and Evie and Sunny are Silver ~ Ice's and Sunglow's, okay?  
  
Part II  
"Oh my gosh, it's just so- so- so perfect!" Peter exclaimed, looking around the newly furnished living room of his apartment in awe.   
  
"I know, I've got some good fashion sense for Stigler's Shop of clocks and furniture, huh?" Kassidy Pettigrew nodded her head admiringly toward the furniture.  
  
"Of course you do, sweetie," he cooed.   
  
Their living room was small, yet sturdy enough to support two people with two couches and an entertainment center that took up only two feet by one foot (magical furniture these days). It was just exquisite for the two married people that lived there. It was simple, not plain, uninspired, not dull.  
  
"We better get to bed or else we'll never get the dining room done tomorrow- or even start it." Kassidy yawned heavily and started toward the bedroom.   
  
"I'm going to stay up a bit, alright? Got to fix this wallpaper trimming, hon."  
  
"Do you need my help?" Kassidy asked innocently.  
  
"No! Go to bed. Now!" Peter shouted quickly swiveling around and marching toward her.  
  
"Alright! Okay! I'll just be going to sleep now." she edged her way out of the room, terrified at his outburst.  
  
She got undressed and into pajamas, she snuggled into their bed and felt strangely alone. This feeling wasn't new to her, though, she felt it nearly every night. He was always "staying up" he always found something that needed to be done.   
  
"No worries about Pete." She yawned drowsily and dozed off into a sleep filled with dreams of anger, horror, and yelling.  
  
She was in the house, waiting for Peter to come home from work at the Ministry. There was a sense of uneasiness about her when suddenly she heard a car door slam.   
  
"Peter? Is that you?" She called teasingly.   
  
His response were words spoken with such anger and hatred that no real mortal could ever possess.   
  
  
"Kassidy! Kassidy, why, why have I been so foolish as to let you into my home? I've shared my deepest secrets with you. You know everything about me and I let you. You don't deserve it! You don't deserve me! You don't deserve anything! I'm just so stupid! What did you do to me to make me fall for you? What did you do, witch? Have you used enchantments, or is it just your look of innocence. Oh, I know what you are; you're a filthy nobody! You've used me you filthy witch! Stay out of my life and never come back! Go use someone else, but I hope you get what's coming to you!"  
  
He hit her with all of his might across her cheek and she stumbled backward into the table.  
  
She awoke to find that Peter still wasn't in bed. She was drenched with cold sweat.   
  
"What just happened to me?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Now, being a believer in spiritual beings, she wondered if that had been a message to warn her about some coming event.  
  
"Nah couldn't be."  
  
She ventured into the living room and found a note left from Peter.  
Dear Kassidy,  
I went to James' house and  
I have spent   
the night there.  
I will be back   
shortly.  
Love,   
xxoox Peter xooxx  
  
"Alright then, if he wants to go out and leave me without telling me then that's just fine by me." She said in a huff. She was still feeling uneasy about the dream and she felt like she should do something, but she didn't know what.  
  
  
"I'll go call Evie, that's what I'll do!" she raced to the phone and dialed her best friend's number.   
  
"Hello, Lupin residence, we're unavailable right now so please leave a message and we'll give you a ring, hugs and kisses, Evie Wilson and Remus Lupin"  
  
"They are sleeping right now, call back in an hour and five minutes, please," the robotic reporter stated.  
  
  
"Hi, Evie, it's me, Kassidy, I really need to talk to you because I had this dream and it was all confusing, so I thought you could maybe help, but I'll call Sunny and Lily and see if they're up. Oh yeah, it's four thirty eight in the morning right now. Bye"  
  
She hung up and punched in Sunny's number.   
  
"Hello?" someone answered the phone groggily.  
  
"Hi, Sunny?"  
  
"Yep… Kass, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I had a nightmare…"  
  
"Oh, honey, you can't be calling people at four thirty in the morning because you had a night mare" she sounds like my mother, Kassidy thought.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that! It was about Peter…and me." She trailed off  
  
She explained the dream.  
  
"Ttttttssssss…" Sunny sighed,   
  
"Oh, boy, that's a toughie, whew, Kass, what are you thinkin' in that little mind?" she sounded playful again.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know what to do, should I tell Peter?" she suggested.  
  
"No, definitely not, hang on a sec, honey…"  
  
Kassidy heard voices on the other end of the line. Sirius, probably, asking her to come back and get in bed again, she thought dryly.  
  
"Can I let you go, Hon? Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do fine, I guess." She hung up, sighed and got back in bed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She awoke an hour later with a start. She had heard a whimper and she knew it wasn't another dream. She wondered of maybe she was hearing things, but a sound of a person in pain brought her back to reality.   
I really should just mind my own business and go back to bed. One part of her mind insisted. This is your business! The other voice cried, you're home and Peter isn't here to protect you, so go out there and see what's making those noises, It wouldn't let up, so she grabbed Peter's broomstick in protection and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Okay, I can do this," she thought to herself.  
  
She entered the hallway and her breath caught short, she heard a high-pitched shriek and a voice mumble apologies.  
  
"No, no, no please, no!" It was Peter. She ran to his aid, but she stopped a foot away from him and kneeled behind the couch. He must have heard her because he whipped around, revealing a lit fireplace.   
  
"Peter, what are you doing? I thought you were at James' house…"  
  
"Kassidy! Why are you up so early? Ha, ha" he laughed nervously concealing the fireplace once more.  
  
"I was just fixing this here trim along the mantle, you see?" He chattered away.  
  
"At five thirty? Tell me now, why aren't you at James'? Why are you lying to me? Peter? Peter!" she fretfully asked.  
  
"They, uh, wanted some time alone." He raised his eyebrows twice in an unmistakable gesture, "I think we should have some private time, I haven't gotten to know you to well over the days." He pulled her into their bedroom.  
  
"Peter! Peter! Tell me what's going on, Peter, please!" She yelped helplessly as she was pulled under the covers…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She awoke and looked at her alarm clock. It was 9:30 a.m. and Peter was still sleeping. What a terrible nightmare that must have been, she remembered dreaming that she'd had a nightmare that Peter had hit her, then called someone, then found Peter home again, and been swept into comfort at after six and been awake until seven, having the time of her life. But that had all been a dream, there hadn't been a lit fireplace or a high, squealing voice, or the harsh Peter changing the subject to heavenly kisses and delightful embraces. No, she told herself, it was all a dream. Or so she thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She only had to wait about fifteen minutes for Peter to wake up. By then she was in a robe and she was about to get in the shower. She let him know she was up and then got in the warm stream of water. It felt good on her skin, but while she was washing her body she found a brown mark on her neck that looked like the hickeys she had gotten from various boys when she was growing up.   
  
"How did that get there?" she wondered, not realizing that she had said it aloud.   
  
"What got where?" Peter asked, making Kassidy jump.   
  
"Oh, you mean that. Don't you remember what we did last night? Or actually it was early this morning. I did that."   
  
"Oh, yes, Peter, actually I don't remember anything that we did last night. It was just a normal night, right?" Kassidy said, her innocence charming him without her meaning to.  
  
"Right! Ha, ha. Right, nothing happened at all last night, did it?" he chuckled apprehensively.  
  
But now that he said that it seemed that the dream had been exactly like reality. She jumped when realizing exactly where that brown mark had gotten there.   
  
"Peter! I remember now! Oh, it was great! Let's do that every night!"  
  
But if that was real, the fireplace and the yelps and the apologies were real, too, she thought slowly.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
She faltered, then spoke what was on her mind.  
  
"Peter, you remember last night when I saw you in the living room fixing the trimming on the mantle piece? Who were you talking to? Was it you that was screeching?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You never saw me by the fireplace last night."  
  
He looked at her and she was taken over by his gaze. She remembered the night that he had proposed to her, she had gotten a very similar feeling. It was plain and one thought just kept running through her mind. 'You love Peter, do what he says, you love Peter'  
Over and over and over. It felt so good to think this way. It felt so good.  
  
"I love you, Peter, I love you. It was a hallucination, all a dream."  
  
"That's right Kassidy, that's right." He said calm, soothing. He was so dreamy. So loveable.  
****************************************************************************  
Her head snapped, her eyes opened, she was standing in the living room next to the brick fireplace. Her hands were straight out towards the openings, where flames were still smoldering.  
  
"How did I get here?" she wondered.  
  
"Peter! Peter, where are you?" she called.  
  
"Oh, Kassidy," he emerged from the kitchen; he looked anxious and relieved when he saw her.  
  
"You're still here, I was so worried that he might have took you back with him, I'm so glad you're safe." He said in a rush. Kassidy was confused.  
  
"Who? Take me where?"  
  
"Oh dear, did I just say that? What's come over me? I must be ill or just so shocked to see you. I haven't been able to find you for over an hour and a half!"  
  
She was still puzzled and didn't believe that he had said that out of shock.  
******************************************************************************  
Over the days Kassidy and Peter had more strange conversations and Kassidy began to grow suspicious. She'd heard Peter late at night, get up and walk out to the living room, looking around and jumping at small noises. Once or twice Kassidy had tried to stop him and ask him what he was doing, but he just hushed her and told her that he "swore I just heard the garage door!" or he'd "just been going to the bathroom and to have a light snack." Tonight, she thought finally, tonight I'll find out what he's doing.  
*******************************************************************************  
Her alarm sounded. 11:00 p.m., perfect, she thought, I've still got time to rethink my strategy. Her plan was to sneak out and look and listen to whatever Peter was up to. As soon as she'd found out enough, she'd go back to bed. If he saw her, she'd say that she had woken up and saw he wasn't there and had missed him. Turn on some innocent charm and they'd be cuddling in five minutes and Kassidy could try again another night.  
  
"Okay, here I go." She told herself, attempting to build up her confidence. She breathed in deeply and walked forward. The hallway was dark, but she could hear Peter's distinct chatter up ahead. She kept walking, though her feet didn't want to budge for fear. Reaching the hall's end, she stuck her head around and saw Peter.  
  
He was fiddling with a plant leaf, tearing it to shreds. Then he checked his watch and stared at the fireplace as if he expected something to happen. Suddenly, a swirling green flame appeared and after a few seconds of rotating on the spot a figure wearing sodden robes stepped out. It was short, hardly taller than Peter. Cloaked as it was, Kassidy couldn't see the face. Peter bent over to take the hems of the figure's robes and kiss them.   
  
"Thank you, thank you for coming, master, oh, thank you." Peter said into the robes. The figure tugged them away and took off his hood. Kassidy gasped. It revealed a head of black hair, neatly trimmed very flat to the owner's head. The man had a small mouth, a flat nose that made him resemble a serpent and large, red almond-shaped eyes. He chuckled softly.  
  
"Wormtail, there is something different about tonight. I feel the presence of someone else."  
  
Kassidy held her breath.  
  
"Oh, that's just my wife, Kassidy." She saw the strange man's eyes widen. He cleared his throat and Peter nodded at him.  
  
"She doesn't know anything. She's asleep." Peter said in a rush.  
  
At hearing her name Kassidy had silently turned and started back down the hall, which seemed endless. Please don't let them find me, please, please don't let them find me. She thought, but it was in vain.  
  
"I'll just go check that she is asleep, alright, Wormtail? Second bedroom on the left side, isn't it?" the man said, daring Peter to disagree.  
  
"Master, maybe I should go. If she wakes up, she'll want to see me. She may be frightened of you." Peter pleaded, looking ashen, the color draining from his face every waning moment.  
  
"Leave the plan to me. If she is frightened, she is smart, and all the more reason to use her in our plan." He said, ending the conversation. He strolled casually down the corridor that Kassidy had just finished walking down. She turned and felt her waist length hair swish behind her. She thought nothing of it.  
  
"Wait! Ms. Kassidy, stop right now! Imperio!" the strange man called after her.  
  
She fell into pleasurable nothingness. The only thought that ran through her mind was a calm, creamy, smooth voice telling her to stop and wait for the man. So she did. He reached her and she felt his cold fingers upon her arm and the nothingness coasted away to the jagged reality of the man her husband was calling 'master' and the firm grip that he had on her arm.  
  
"Who- who are you? Let go of me." She said shakily, staring into his eyes powerless to look away.  
  
"I am the most important person you will ever meet for eternity. I am Lord Voldemort." He stated.  
  
Kassidy screamed and Voldemort clamped his hand over her mouth. Silent tears ran down her face as he gripped her tighter to him so she could not budge or flee. This can't be happening to me, she thought, no, no this can't be real.   
  
"Do not struggle, it will make it worse. I command you to stop!" Voldemort cried out, finally as he got hold of her so that she could not release herself, and lifted her off the ground, carrying her to the open living room and he then set her down hard.  
  
"Wormtail, put a silencing charm on the room and a limited body-bind on the girl, make sure she cannot move, but she is able to speak, we need her to understand." Voldemort demanded coldly.  
  
Kassidy watched in shock as Peter, her loving husband whom she could trust with her life, mumbled a "yes, Master." and shakily aimed his wand at her.   
  
"Limitosus Bindisius!" Peter bellowed and Kassidy was at once cemented to the floor, her arms and legs stuck together, her head poised straight at Voldemort.  
  
"Silencio, escangrous!" He pointed his wand at the walls of their home and Kassidy looked at Peter with such an unbelievable and overwhelming a glare that he shrunk back as he did every time he saw Voldemort look at Kassidy with that hungered and wanting look on his face.  
  
"Fine work, Wormtail, now I must ask your wife a few questions alone, alright? Is that alright with you, Kassidy?" Voldemort asked, teasing in his voice and energy-draining eyes.  
  
"I don't think that would work, Master, not to affront your graciousness, but she seems a bit uncomfortable and, and, and," Peter trailed off. Voldemort stared at him and he instantly went rigid.  
  
"Yes, Master, for you are the center of my life, not her. She means nothing to me, do your worst, and I shall not quaver the smallest bit." He said it in a monotonous voice with no feeling in it, only the petrified quivers of a man frightened beyond his most evil nightmares.  
  
"No, Peter, no, don't leave me alone with him, no!" Kassidy shouted out without success as she was drawn into a dark closet at the other end of the hall. Voldemort laughed a piercing hoot of a laugh and she heard the door snap close after him.  
  
Kassidy was astonished that he would do this, separating her from her husband! She yelped her feelings at You-Know-Who through the hand that was over her mouth when he didn't let go of her.   
  
"Please do be quiet, Ms. Kassidy and I do expect you to listen to me, so would you like me to be pleasant or repulsive? I can be both and I will most certainly not let go of you until you answer me."  
  
"Nphhmmm" she choked out with his hand still over her mouth. He clutched it tighter as she opened her mouth and silent tears of fright at the man rolled down Kassidy's cheeks like raindrops down a drainpipe.   
  
"Very well, you have touched a soft spot in my heart, therefore we will go out to your beloved husband." He said mockingly.   
  
"Not that he will help you very much." He looked at her as though he wanted every inch of her for himself.  
  
Kassidy shivered, feeling uncomfortable. Voldemort only laughed, grabbed her hand and set his remaining hand just below her waistline. He once again lifted her off the ground, clawing harshly at her stomach.  
  
Voldemort chuckled softly. He winked at Pettigrew using some sort of code and Kassidy's gaze transferred from Voldemort to Peter. Peter looked knowingly at You-Know-Who and took in a breath, this time glancing at Kassidy before staring at the floor.  
  
"Go on, Wormtail, tell her." Voldemort implied, laughter in his eyes. How can he? How can he listen to this man? And how can You-Know-Who laugh about this? Kassidy thought rage taking over her fear for one moment before it was quickly replaced again. She tried again to speak and Voldemort released her mouth, only to put both hands on her shoulders, but then thought better of it and let one hand slither down to her hips and kept a firm hold on her there.   
  
She cried out in disgust, "Let go! Keep your hands off of me, you brute!"  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "I will do whatever I want to you, you shall not speak to me, the greatest sorcerer in the world like a nobody that you are. You will obey and tolerate me." His penetrating eyes went to work and soon Kassidy nodded. Voldemort thought gleefully to himself. She is extremely easy to take control of. This will be much easier than I thought.  
  
"Now that you are going to listen," Voldemort looked at Kassidy, "Wormtail, you may begin."  
  
Pettigrew hated how Voldemort made it seem like Kassidy was a snot-nosed schoolgirl. But even so, how could he deprive his master of the one thing he wanted most in his life, even if it was his wife?  
  
"Kassy, honey" He started, but Voldemort cut him off.  
  
"Wormtail, speak to her not as if she was your wife, but as the nobody she is to you."  
  
"Yes, Master. Kassidy- I mean, girl, my brilliant master has sculpted a plan to get rid of those who needs getting rid of. You will be the center of the plan. I will be with you every moment of the day and through all hours of the night to make sure you do exactly as you're told to so that this plan will work. Also, my Master will be staying in hiding with us at our place."  
  
Kassidy was stunned. But still she was too frightened to resist and argue. She woefully looked him in the eye with such a crushed and defeated look that Pettigrew bent over and put his arm around her. She shrugged him off and Voldemort, obviously thinking she had tried to shrug him off, tightened his grip on her hips.   
  
"Do you mind?" Kassidy burst out, a sudden shock of courage came and then another, until it was flowing through her.  
  
"Yes, in fact I do mind, Ms. Pettigrew, and now you will pay the price of tangling with me, you who dares question my dominance!" Voldemort sputtered.  
  
"I do not question your dominance, because there is no dominance that you have over me to question." Kassidy said, staring at Voldemort her whole figure shaking from her black hair to her small ankles, but her large, round indigo colored eyes never wavered from his power-draining red eyes.  
  
Voldemort was shocked, but looked at Kassidy with new eyes. This woman, this petite little figure that dared to talk to him this way must have great power. Now I only have to bend in my favor, he thought slyly. And if she keeps up this attitude I could…Voldemort thought ideas coming fast, each (he thought) better than the last.   
  
"Ms. Kassidy, or since you deserve this respect, what would you like me to call you?" Voldemort asked, letting there be no sign of his plans be shown.  
  
"Please call me Kassidy." She said. This new feeling of courage taking over her conscience as well. She thought it was awfully strange that Voldemort suddenly be nice to her, but if he was going to be nice, she was too. While somewhere in the back of her mind a voice said don't trust him, he is evil, don't trust him.  
  
"Alright Kassidy," Voldemort stated, spite in his eyes. "I am terribly sorry to do this to you, but Wormtail and I need a few words alone, alright?" then not giving her a chance to speak, he removed her from the floor and walked to the bathroom, where he dropped her on their hamper. He walked out not saying a word and magicked the door shut. Kassidy at once jumped up, but found the door to be locked. She searched her pockets for her wand, but didn't see it. That utterly wicked man. She thought, he stole my wand!   
*****************  
Meanwhile, Voldemort and Peter were discussing the Plan.  
  
"It's so perfect, it's always perfect, but never the same, don't you see Wormtail? I will rule the world and you will be my right hand man. Your wife will be the puppet." Voldemort cried gaily.  
  
"Yes, Master, that sounds perfect." Said Peter in an unchanging tune.  
  
"I know, dear boy, I know." He said for once considering Peter an equal.   
  
"And while she was struggling like a prat, I got a hold of her wand and I realized that this wand contains the same core as Severus Snape, our once fellow death eater and now I know how to get rid of Lily, James, Harry, and Severus."   
  
"Good, Master, he was never worthy of you, he must go." Pettigrew nodded.  
  
"Now just to fine tune the Plan." Voldemort said drifting into thoughts of power, Kassidy, and himself.  
  
A few seconds later You-Know-Who's eyes shot open, he sat straight up, and looked rapturous.  
  
"I've got it Wormtail, I've got it!" he shouted.  
  
"You have?" Peter asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes! I know how to defeat them, and the great Albus Dumbledore!"  
*****************  
  
A/N-Ta-da! Now, if only you knew what was going to happen next!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
